Blurred Boundaries
by NorthAmericanTiger
Summary: The ninja of Ninjago fight for truth, but what happens when the boundaries are gone and are faced with a new challenge from another dimension. Will they fight for what is right or will the faults within themselves destroy them?
1. The Patrol

**Kai takes off running as he lands with a heavy thud. Looking back to where he fell from, he sees the skeleton that had pushed him off the roof. He feels anger boiling inside of him as the skeleton laughs taunting him. He runs charging straight towards him noticing the swinging axe of Krazy. Dodging it he shoots upward successfully hitting his target square in the jaw. The skeleton stumbles back, leaving his rib cage exposed. Kai takes the chance and shoves him hard, and the skeleton is caught off balance flailing his arms as he tips over the side screaming until silenced when he hits the ground below him. When they all see what just happened to the patrol leader, the skeleton patrol retreats quickly, picking up some of the injured bodies and disappearing as quick as they had appeared.**

**Leaving all the wreckage behind for the ninja to clean up. The ninja gather around the mess, staring in disbelief.**

**"What cowards!" Kai retorts, as he stares at the bodies left there by the patrol when they ran away like cats with their tails between their legs.**

**"And don't come back!" Jay screams, but he knows that they were already gone.**

**"Why did you do that?" Nya asked.**

**"Just for the effect," Jay replies, feeling triumphant.**

**"I guess we better start picking up this mess the skeletons made." Zane replies coolly. Kai grumbles under his breath as he walks through the town picking up wreckage.**


	2. Dark Island

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Island**

**"****What!" yelled Lord Garmadon as his booming voice echoed off the cavern walls.**

**"****I'm sorry my lord but we could not beat the ninja." Spoke up small skeleton foot soldier.**

**"****That makes no excuse, you still failed what I had asked you to do, and which was a very simple task to do." Garmadon said coldly.**

**"****But it wasn't our fault he should have warned us about the ninja." Whispered the one who spoke to the skeleton next to him.**

**"****Please say what you whispered to your buddy in front of us?" said Garmadon chuckling to himself.**

**"****Umm nothing my Lord, we were just talking about what we could improve on, right guys?" said the skeleton as he glanced around looking for support.**

**"****I do not believe that is truly what you were talking about, and no one is agreeing with you." Garmadon replied.**

**Garmadon reaches for his four weapons and begins walking toward the skeleton menacingly twirls the blades in his hands.**

**"****Would you care to say it now?" Says Garmadon drawing nearer.**

**"****Yes, yes please don't hurt me I said it wasn't our fault and you are very forgiving!" spoke the skeleton.**

**"****Really you're still lying, and I have no places in the ranks for cowards." Garmadon says slyly.**

**With one swipe of the sword in his hands he knocks the skeleton screaming off the side into the pit of despair until the scream begins to fade.**

**"****Does any one else have rejections to make?" Lord Garmadon asks cruelly.**

**"****No Lord Garmadon." The skeletons say shaking**

**"****Alright then get back to work." Yells Samukai, Garmadon's 2****nd****in command. **

**"****Soon the ninja will bow down to me!" Ha! Ha! Ha! Laughing confidently as he stalks off to his throne with Samukai on his heels.**


	3. The Ruins

**Chapter 3**

**The Ruins**

**"****Hey, look what I found!" shouted Cole as he races through the demolished street to his fellow ninja. **

**"****A map, very interesting." says Zane. Looking it over, he realizes that he does not know the place on the map.**

**Quickly, a hand snatches it away. "Let me see!" cries Jay. He looks at it, confused. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES THIS MEAN?" **

**"****Well, duh. The only way to figure out is to follow it, even a skeleton would know that." says Kai in a sarcastic tone.**

**Jay is not upset by Kai's sarcasm. "Well, let's follow it then, we'll be heroes, mighty trail blazers, maybe even super heroes. Nothing's in my way!" **

**"****Okay, we'll go." replies Cole, trying not to laugh.**

**The ninja begin to mount their dragons when they hear a shrill scream coming from the ruined town.**

**"****What was that?" Zane says worriedly.**

**"****I don't know, but we should check it out!" yells Cole as he runs to the town with the other ninja following him. **

**They spot a girl and run up to her.**

**"****What's wrong?" asks Kai**

**"****There was a flash of bright blue, and then a purple circle appeared, I accidentally dropped my teddy bear into it but it didn't come out on the other side, and now it's gone forever!" The girl begins to sob, tears running down her face. "Get it back, please!"**

**The ninja look at each other, they can't endanger all of Ninjago just to get a teddy bear back for a little girl. It wasn't worth it.**

**"****Listen kid…" says Cole, but he is quickly cut off by the girl.**

**"****No! Get it back!" She shoves Cole into the portal**

**The rest of the ninja stare in horror at the girl.**

**"****WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" screams Kai. He takes out his fire sword and ignites it, the flames spread over the entire blade. "You will pay for that!" He lunges forward, but is blocked by Zane.**

**"****Yes, she should get in trouble, but you have no authority to hurt this girl. She is scared and alone. Let her be."**

**"****Get out of my way." Kai says letting his anger show.**

**"****No." replies Zane, keeping firmly rooted to his spot.**

**"****Fine." says Kai, putting his sword back in place, "but we are getting Cole back." **


End file.
